Comfortable
by andreakayy
Summary: After season seven's, "En Ami". Mulder is still mad at Scully, but Scully insists on going to his place. They scream at eachother, and then Mulder eventually ends the little verbal fight with just simply using his lips. 5 hours&30 minutes til XF2! MSR! R


**Takes place after Mulder and Scully are in what used to be C.G.B. Spender's office.  
MSR the end!  
R&R!**

Comfortable

"Where are you going?" Scully was silent throughout the car ride, up until now. She saw that he was making the turn onto her street.

"I'm dropping you off." He answered plainly.

"No, we're going back to your place." Scully insisted. Mulder pulled to a stop in front of her apartment. "Mulder, we are going back to your place." She repeated. Mulder was still upset with her. He rolled his eyes and pulled out of the parking spot, now on the way to his own apartment.

--  
Once in the apartment, Mulder, without a word to Scully, headed for the TV. He switched it on and changed it to the first channel he could think of. Scully rolled her blue eyes and headed off to the kitchen. Now she was aggravated. She told Mulder not to be angry with her. She decided to make tea to calm her nerves.

Recently, Scully would spend most of the nights at Mulder's house. She kept a little jar with packets of tea in it beside the stove. Scully did prefer her own place. Mulder's living room didn't feel at all like home. It felt like she was still in the office. At least he had gotten his own bed. It actually was rather comfortable. It smelled like Mulder, which was definitely a plus.

Scully walked out of the kitchen with two mugs that had tea bags hanging off the side.

"I made you some tea," Scully said, sitting down next to Mulder. She placed his mug on the table. She got no response from him. "Mulder, stop," She said, her eyes narrow. He looked at her. "Will you at least grow up and talk to me?"

"Grow up and talk to you?" Mulder repeated her words. "Scully, maybe next time you can notify me before you run off with Cancer Man. Maybe you cannot lie to me." She snorted. "You know I thought I'd never see you again?!" Mulder stood up and began yelling. Scully stood up as well. The height difference was amazing.

"You know why I couldn't talk to you! I had him with me the whole time!"

"You could've at least found some way to notify me!"

"Notify you? Mulder, I sent you a letter! I recorded everything. I didn't want you to worry!"

"But I did Scully! And what letter are you talking about? I didn't get a letter!"

"Will you stop screaming at me, Mulder?" Mulder began to open his mouth, but Scully interrupted before the words could come. "And I don't know why you were so worried about me! I don't know why you are so angry with me! Mulder, I am explaining everything to you. I am hiding nothing." Mulder now had developed a different look on his face. Maybe he was surprised that such a small woman could talk that fast. But he stepped forward, and this alarmed Scully. "Mulder," her voice was now only a whisper. He grabbed her face. His breath was hot on her face. It smelled minty from the altoids he had been chewing. "What are you doing?" Mulder's lips grazed her left cheek bone and then moved down to her jaw line, until it finally reached her slightly parted lips. Scully was still the whole time, thinking it was all a dream and that in an instant it could all go away from her. He kissed her lightly, before pulling away.

"Scully, you stop yelling at me. You don't get it," He continued to kiss her lips.

'I don't get it? Me stop yelling at you? Mulder I'm trying to explain her why you shouldn't be yelling at me.' She screamed at him from her mind. But she didn't dare say a word, not wanting the moment to end.

"I was so worried about you," He said, his lips now brushing her neck.

"I'm fine now, Mulder." She whispered, pulling her head back, away from him. "I'm just..." she struggled to think for a moment, "really exhausted." Mulder held her in his arms again, his hand found her hair, and he tangled his fingers in it. Scully relaxed against his chest. "Mulder, I promise to tell you next time. I'll find some way even if it's impossible." Mulder kissed her head.

"Do you want me to take you home so you can sleep?" Mulder asked, rubbing her back. Scully looked up at him.

"No, Mulder. I'm staying here with you."

"I know you find your house more comfortable." Mulder sat down on the couch. Scully followed.

"I'm comfortable with you." He pulled her onto his lap. Scully rested her head comfortably on his chest. She snuggled into him, feeling his even breathing.

**DUDEEEE! so now there are five hours and thirty-eight minutes left til my life is complete!!  
I am sooo freaking excited for this movie. Midnight freaking show!! I am so sick right now, but I don't care! Nothing is going to stop me from seeing Mulder & Scully getting it on! Yes, they are getting it on. (: (: (:  
I'm spazzing out right now!**

--A. 


End file.
